Moonlight Rose
by Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko
Summary: So Yugi starts at a new high school and there he meets Yami, the King of Games, but to fall in love Yugi will need to face his past demons. Will love blossom? Or will people suceed in destroying thier love? Warnings: Rape, Underage drinking, drug usage,violence, possibly M-preg and character death. Chapters will get longer after chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

RING!

Yugi groaned as he went to his second period math class, he swore that his teacher was trying to make students fail. He rarely showed all the steps on how to solve an equation and yelled at students for absolutely no reason. Yep, his teacher was an asshole.

Yugi had been in Domino High school for just under a month now, he hadn't really made any friends, but he wasn't bullied either. For the most part he was invisible, and he would sit at his lunch hours and write songs or poems about how he was feeling that day.

It was about 15 minutes into class and he was bored senseless, trying to make head or tail of what the teacher was saying. Suddenly the teacher said "Yami, glad to see that you have joined us." Yami was handsome, his tri-colored hair spiked up; today he was wearing leather pants, and a red t-shirt.

"I apologize for being late, but I got hit by a car this morning." He motioned to the blood trickling down his arm.

"Uh, um, glad to see you have the initiative to come to class then. Sit down please." Said Mr. Freed

Yami smirked and took his seat and put his head down on the desk.

Mr. Freed frowned "Sit up!"

"Make up your mind! You say sit down, I sit down, you say sit up and I sit up."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. He had a feeling though that Yami had his head down on the desk because he was tired more than anything.

As the class went on, Yami pointed out several mistakes the teacher had made, angering the teacher further. The girl beside him asked "Don't you hate that kid, he thinks he such a know-it-all." Even though he nodded, he was thinking that Yami was pretty damn awesome.

After school, Yugi waited in the central area of the school, hoping that Yami would walk past so he could introduce himself and hopefully get some help in math.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Yugi was standing in the cafeteria line up when he heard a bunch of guys talking about duel monsters and how great their decks were. Gathering his courage, he approached the group. "I-I play duel monster's too." He put his hand in his pocket, where he kept his deck. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"You have to come with me." He took the boy by the hand and led him to one of the balconies of the lunch room. There we a lot of people there, all playing duel monsters, and right at the back, was Yami, in all his glory. "Yami, we got another one! And he really looks like you!" He was right, the two boys had nearly identical hairstyles, and they could've passed for brothers. The major difference was there eyes; Yugi had large amethyst, while Yami had a sharp crimson.

Yami grinned "Welcome to the group!"

Later that day, while Yugi was in guitar class, a girl with long blonde hair came up to him. "I heard you are the new recruit to our group, she said, with a guitar in her hand. "How long have you been playing?"

"I just started playing guitar. How about you?"

"I've been play guitar for about 3 years and dueling for 2."

"Oh, 3 years for me."

"Nice." I'm Mai by the way, I'm Yami's girlfriend."

Yugi froze. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we started dating yesterday. He's the best; he's really kind and caring."

"Oh, well congratulations then. Think you can help me learn guitar?"

"Sure."

The next day, everything was set up for Yami and Yugi to duel each other. Yugi sat in the back of science class, preparing his deck and going through every possible combo in his head. When lunch time came, he was nervous but ready. Sitting on the floor, they placed their game mats out, and shuffle their decks. Yugi had no idea how skilled Yami was, nor knew what type of deck he used. He prayed the heart of the cards would get him through.

"I will beat you in 10 turns." Said Yami with confidence.

"We'll see about that, I'm pretty good you know."

As the game started, Yugi took an early lead, wiping out Yami's monsters, avoiding his attacks. It turns out they both used Dark Magicians, and they both knew how to use them well. 'If this keeps up I'll win!' Yugi thought.

Yami drew and smirked. "I've had a really good time, you're a really good duelist, but this match is over."

A puzzled look came across Yugi's face.

"I sacrifice my 3 monsters and summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Yugi's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh my god, you have an Egyptian God card?"

"Two, actually. I just need Slifer." When the duel was over, Yugi was left in shock and awe. "I told you 10 turns didn't I? It's been exactly 10." One of the spectators confirmed.

That day Yugi gushed to his grandpa about how amazing the King of Games was at his school. As Yugi lay down to sleep that night, he realized something awful. "I have a crush on him, but he's together with Mai. I'm going to let them be happy, crushes do go away right?" That night he dreamed about the other man's baritone voice, and ruby eyes, wishing somehow that he could be his.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long morning of classes, it was finally lunch time, he was really enjoying learning about the other people and their decks. Mai used harpies, Tristan used warriors, Bryce used a wide array of decks in hopes of eventually defeating Yami. Then there was Tea and her younger brother Ryou. Ryou was a nice guy, albeit quiet, but someone Yugi could see as a friend in the near future. Tea on the other hand was the total opposite, she was loud, bossy and seemed to soak up any attention she could get. Aparently there were 2 other members named Bakura and Marik, but from the sounds of it, they didn't come to school often because they were constantly suspended for one thing or the other. And then there was Joey, he was the person that introduced Yugi to the group. He used a deck that mostly was based on luck. Yugi enjoyed dueling Joey nonetheless, especially since Bryce and Yami spent most of the lunch hour dueling each other.

After school, while Yugi was waiting for his grandfather to pick him up, Joey approached him after school. "Hey, Yug'" he greeted "What's up." His Brooklyn accent prominate in his speech.

"Not much."

"Ok, come join me on a walk, I want you to join the swim club." As the two walked around the school they talked about a lot of things, from their home lives, to school to random everyday things. "You know, I'm not a good kisser, are you?"

Yugi smiled, memories surfaced about a beautiful girlfriend he had in junior high, Rebecca. He had long ago had come to terms of being bisexual ."I'm not too bad, I can't say Im an expert." He suddenly found himself being pushed up against the wall, the blonde's lips on his. It wasn't too long before he started kissing back.


	4. Chapter 4

From there are out it was official that Yugi and Joey were dating. Yes, Yugi still had a crush on his firery eyed look alike, but with him dating the beautiful Mai Valentine and not even knowing if Yami was even into guys, this was a good second choice. Joey made Yugi laugh at his antics, his personality was warm, though he was a bit rough around the edges, losing his temper easily and complaining over the smallest of thins. Joey's family loved Yugi as added bonus, Serenity, his sister was a sweet gentle girl who was in junior high. As good as Joey was, he was looking for something more. When he saw Yami stroking Mai's hair softly, her head resting in his lap, looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, he couldn't help but feel jelous. He wished Joey would do that, but Joey was very happy with his porn and "mistresses" as the blonde put it, who would cyber sex him daily. He needed more than that.

Now over the past few weeks Mai completely opened up to Yugi about her home life, which had made it really hard for him to hate her. She had been sexually abused by her step-father, and instead of taking her side, her own mother turned against her. Kicking the teenager out of the house and forbidding her to see her 3 small brothers who she had practically raised since birth. Surprisingly Yugi found their stories to be similar, except his hadn't a nearly as tragic end. Mai also revealed to him that almost everyone in the group had it hard at home in someway or another. Many of them had been sexually abused. Yugi wondered if it was fate that brought them all together.

Almost 3 weeks into Joey and his relationship, in what started out as a normal guitar class (the teacher didn't teach much and sent them off to learn "their own sound." Which usually ended up with Yugi and Mai sitting together and talking all class, the throwing something together at the last minute) the large breasted blonde gave him an intresting proposal.

"Yugi, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I havn't felt this way about anyone before. Your wonderful, sweet, kind and simply gorgeous, what would you say to you and I dating?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "Isn't that cheating on Yami?"

"Not if I can get Yami to agree to it. "

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. He could live with this.

As it turns out Yami couldn't, he gave Mai an ultimatum, him or Yugi. The blonde chose Yugi. Joey thought it was awesome that Mai and his boyfriend were together and constantly brought up threesomes and other crap. Yugi saw how Mai and Joey looked at each other from across the room and the way Joey went on and on about Mai. Less than 2 days into the relationship, Yugi dumped them both. They obviously wanted to be together, and he just felt like a third wheel.

Math class on Monday morning was painful to sit through. Mostly because all Yugi wanted to do was pin his look-a-like against the wall and ravish him senseless in kisses. But taking one look at the young man's worn out face and redder and usual eyes, he figured that he would give the boy 2 weeks to grieve, before confessing his love for him. Mai was his first girlfriend afterall.

Unfortunately things did not go as Yugi had planned, on day 3 since his break up with Mai, he found himself a new girlfriend, Vivian Wong. She was a thin girl who always stuck by Yami's side during lunch. She was a serious downgrade from the busty and beautiful Mai for sure. Yugi just felt pissed. At himself, at Yami and at Vivian. As Yugi lay in bed that night he smirked to himself, high school was more fun than he thought it would be.

"Class I have an announcement." Said Mr. Freed. "There are some of you who clearly shouldn't be in this class, so I have volunteered to host the math 10 applied class here and anyone wishing to stay in math 10 pure can go into Mr. Shrimpton's class next door. You have until Friday to tell me your answer."

Yugi rubbed his temples, he was barely passing at the moment, maybe this was his chance to pass math with no penalty to him. On the other hand, he had enough self-esteem issues and going into the dumb class would just make it worse. Yeah…he was staying, maybe there was some unit he would understand.

At lunch Yugi had his eye on Ryou, even though he was enjoying the single life, he still wanted some compainionship, not enough to lose whatever remained of his virginity, but he just missed having an excuse to hang out with someone. Ryou was sweet, caring and Yugi could easily see the crush the young albino had on him.

Yeah, ok its not super long, but its more than half a page. Next chapter a few things happen…I think I will go all the way till Febuary, so be aware of time skips…unfortunately my first year of highschool wasn't the most exciting…just wait…itll start picking up soon.


End file.
